The present invention relates to input devices with analog inputs, and in particular to scrolling elements.
A number of mice designs include a scrolling wheel which can be rotated with a user's finger to scroll a display. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455. In addition to providing scrolling corresponding to the turning of the wheel by the user, when a certain momentum threshold is exceeded, continuous scrolling is provided. Thus, a user can give quick spin to the wheel to cause it to enter a continuous scrolling mode, which does not require further movement by the user to maintain it. Clicking any button of the mouse will stop the continuous scrolling.
In addition to scrolling wheels, some mice and other input devices also include force-sensitive inputs. Interlink U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,334 shows a microstick mounted on a Force Sensing Resistor®(a registered trademark of Interlink Electronics). One of the uses of the microstick would be for scrolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,144 shows a mouse with an integrated touchpad. The touchpad can include an elongated portion which acts as a slide-bar, allowing analog control. The touchpad can also detect varying pressure to provide another input dimension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,473, issued to inventor Brad Armstrong, shows a computer mouse with a pressure-sensitive depressible button. The button can be used to provide scrolling, with the speed of the scrolling varying with the applied pressure. The button is an elastomeric dome-cap button in which the dome-cap collapses to come in contact with a compressible, partially conductive element, which is a carbon in an elastomeric or rubber binder. The more pressure applied to the conductive element, the more electricity it will conduct.
One type of pressure-sensitive input element is a resistor which senses force, such as the Force Sensing Resistor®(FSR®) available from Interlink Electronics. Such a resistor typically includes two conductors mounted on spaced apart substrates, with the substrates being compressed to close the gap and provide contact between the conductors. The signal output varies in accordance with the area of contact. An example is set forth in Interlink U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,936.